Born Happiness
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: COMPLETE! poem than fanfic. KxK, SxM, AxM, YxT a little. --about how KxK go from being shy around each other to... well read the fic and find out, I don't give out spoilers! if you read, please review, and I do accept anonymous reviews.
1. Poem

RUNNING  
disclaimer: nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, well I don't so  
let's leave it at that.  
  
Kenshin POV  
  
Running, Running  
from my past  
from the lies and the pain  
It's building and swirling  
blinding me from now  
I must show the truth to the world  
Running away  
I must get away  
Help me  
Help me!  
I can't control it anymore!  
I can't stop pretending  
Whispers...murder, killer, you killed them...  
Hundreds of families I slaughtered  
But I was fighting for a new era!  
To save you!  
Believe me, please!  
I didn't...didn't want to...to hurt anyone  
please...  
Please.  
Help me.. I'm running.  
And my past is following.  
=================================================  
Mizu: so whadaya think?  
Sano: it sucked.  
Yahiko: yeah!  
Kenshin: umm...It was....ok, I guess...  
Mizu: stop ganging up on me, I'm new at this! Anyways, please reveiw! 


	2. Chapter One

Mizu: well well, isn't this nice.  
  
Kenshin: what is?  
  
Mizu: I have no idea. but this is my fanfic so I can say that kinda stuff!! lol ^.^  
  
Sano: You're too happy. what happened at school today.  
  
Mizu: sheesh u sound like my mom, and anyways, I'm happy cuz I got a review on Do You Love Me? which just makes me cheery. so THANK YOU, KANDIY!!  
  
Kenshin: Oh that's just creepy and wrong.  
  
Mizu: shut up. -.-' ============================================================================ ==== "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She fingered her chopsticks. The gold cranes painted on the upper parts were made to look like they were flying upwards with tree branches in their beaks.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
"Ara? Hai, Kenshin?"  
  
"If you are done with your breakfast I'll take up the plates, that I will."  
  
"Oh. Ah, yes Kenshin I'm done. Arigatou."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, can Sessha ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is anything wrong? You look distracted, that you do."  
  
She looked startled but then regained her normal composure.  
  
"No, Kenshin. I've just been thinking about..some things. Gomen if I worried you."  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono. It's fine, that it is. Sessha is about to do laundry, if you'd like any clothing washed."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Kami, I know. I will Kenshin. Then I think I'll nap for a while."  
  
Kenshin cleared the table and collected Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke's and his clothes, piling them up outside so that he could wash them.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN HER BEDROOM... Kaoru had just fallen asleep when...  
  
"Oi, Missy."  
  
She groaned and sat up, annoyed. And angry.  
  
"Jou-chan, whatcha doin sleepin? When's Kenshin gonna make breakfast?"  
  
"SANO YOU BAKA! I WAS SLEEPING! AND YOU MISSED IT, YOU GOOD - FOR - NOTHING FREELOADER!"  
  
She threw her pillow at him. He'd already shut the shoji screen door, however, and the pillow bounced off it.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano yelled, coming into the yard where Kenshin was scrubbing a red kimono Kaoru set out for him to wash.  
  
"Hai, Sano?"  
  
"Talk to Missy, won't ya? She's been acting un- Jou-chan- ish. I think Yahiko must have bonked her in the head wih his shinai."  
  
"I will do it as soon as I finish this kimono, that I will."  
  
((Kenshin should invest in a washing machine or hire a maid, no? But then again he's Kaoru's maid. Hmm, Kenshin Himura the Battousai in a maid costume. Interesting mental image, ne?))  
  
MOMENTS LATER "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
He picked up the pillow and kneeled by the girl who had her forehead on her knees. Kenshin set it behind her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, daijabou?"  
  
She lifted her head up.  
  
"You look sick, that you do. Sessha thinks you should have Dr. Megumi come and look at you."  
  
"Come here? Oh no, Kenshin, I'd rather go there."  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono. Sessha cannot allow you to do that."  
  
"*sigh* Alright Kenshin. I guess you're right."  
  
She pushed herself up so she was crouching on the futon and winced. ((Crouching Kaoru, Hidden Kenshin! heehee hee. sorry. I blame the pixie stix :P)) Kenshin, seeing her face, rushed to help her stand. She leaned on him for support and let out a breath.  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin."  
  
"Sure Kaoru-koishii."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and he blushed a shade of red so fierce it made his hair look a light pinkish color.  
  
"G-gomen nasaii, Kaoru-dono, that I am."  
  
He ran off to finish the laundry.  
  
"Wow," Kaoru said, with a hand on her cheek. "Wow." ============================================================================ == Mizu: ALRIGHT! WHO SNUCK IN THE FLUFF!?  
  
Kenshin: *slowly tries to walk away*  
  
Mizu: Oh no you don't, mister! *grabs the back of his gi and sits him down on the car seat next to her &  
Aoshi, whose lap she's on*  
  
Misao: *is knocked out, tied to the top of the Jeep.*  
  
Yahiko: *same as Misao. so is Megumi*  
  
Sano:*sitting in the very back watching Tsubame, Suzume, and Ayame, with Tae's help*  
  
Kaoru: *sitting on Aoshi's left (Kenshin is on his right)*  
  
Mizu's mom: *is in Staples*  
  
Akaiyo (Mizu's older sis): be quiet back there or else I'll smash your laptop!  
  
Mizu: *meeps* eep! okies, okies! uh... Sano hide me! *gets in back & hides behind Sano*  
  
Sano: who said I was your body-guard?  
  
Mizu: I did!  
  
Sano: ok.  
  
Mizu: but you're fired. Kenshin! be my body guard. pwease? *puppy-dog pouts*  
  
Kenshin: ok!  
  
Mizu: Yay!  
  
Kenshin&Mizu: ^.^* *hug each other*  
  
Michael(Mizu's bf): O.o *punches Kenshin*  
  
all but Michael: O.O  
  
Kenshin: x.x  
  
Mizu: umm...ok....anyways, review please! thanks much!! oh and I'm kinda stealin a friend's idea...the  
longest review will get a walk-on in the next chappie!!and if only one reader reviews...they get the  
walk-on! yay for you if you win! now start reviewin!!! 


	3. Chapter 2It All Starts With The Kimono!

A/N: well this is my 2nd Rurouni Kenshin chapter, so uh yay I guess. I am working on typing  
the first Inuyasha fanfic's chappie, but right now by bff Chels has the copy version of it.  
I also will be uploading my version of "The 12 Days of Anime" soon. hope you all enjoy!  
review please! thanks much. -=-=-=-=-=CHAPTER 2--- It All Starts With The Kimono!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nope. You stupid bakas, if I owned it would I be writing fanfics? 1.)Well, yes but that's not the point and 2.)Nooo, I'd be wallowing in the glory of owning Kenshin and Aoshi and Soujiro! (& of course everyone elese) ^.^* oh and this is for this and the last chappie too.  
  
Kenshin knocked lightly on the wall frame outside of Kaoru's bedroom. No answer. Knock again. A yawn.  
  
"Kaoru-d-dono?" Kenshin stuttered. "The food's ready, that it is."  
  
He heard a groan and many thuds and ran into the room. Kaoru was banging her head against the wall. Kenshin ran to her and put a hand behind her head and looked at her worryingly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, please tell Sessha why you are hurting yourself!" "Huh?"  
  
"Oro oro oro..I mean why are you hitting your head on the wall?" "Oh, that. I just, um accidently tore a sleeve off of my kimono," she said, holding up both parts. "I'm sorry Kenshin."  
  
He unclasped her fingers gently from her kimono. "I can fix it for you if you'd like, that I can, Kaoru-dono." "Really, Kenshin? Arigatou arigatou!"  
  
"Now let's go eat dinner."  
  
He stood with her and walked out of her bedroom hand-sewing the kimono together while Kaoru watched his nimble fingers quickly patch it with cross- shaped stitches of translucent white thread. When they reached the kitchen, he handed it to her and went to get a pair of chopsticks. He soon returned to see Kaoru sitting poised with hers at the ready and an empty plate.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what're you doing? Surely you did not eat that fast!"  
  
"Baka Kenshin, I was waiting for you!"  
  
"Arigatou, that is very kind of you, that it is."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They served themselves and ate the rest of their dinners in silence.  
  
"So where is Yahiko and Sanosuke?" Kenshin finally asked. "Yahiko is at Tsubame's sleeping over, and I suppose Sano is either gambling or with Megumi." "So it's just the two of us, then," Kenshin said, thoughtfully. "Yup. Why were you wondering if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Alright then, thanks for supper, and good night." She hugged him. "Good night." He hugged her back and they went to their rooms. ~ That night, Kaoru shivered as she lay in bed. As she reached out to pull up the sheets, she found that they weren't there. Yawning tiredly, she got up and went down the hall to Kenshin's room. She slid open the door and kneeled beside his sleeping form.  
  
"Kenshin," she whispered, shaking him lightly by his shoulder. "Kenshin, I can't find my sheets."  
  
Now he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his index and middle fingers.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I'm sure there're some in your closet, that I am." "Oh Kenshin, gomen nasai for waking you."  
  
She lowered her head and looked up at him through her eye-lashes. He sighed and put on an almost seemingly forced smile.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you know if you ever have a...problem...you can always talk to me no matter what the time, that you can." "I should go now, I should go back to sleep." Kaoru went to stand but Kenshin grabbed her wrist. He stood and embraced her from behind, breathing into her hair. "Gomen, Kaoru-dono. I'm not angry with you for any reason, that I'm not, so please don't you be either."  
  
Kaoru went to speak but Kenshin put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He heard the crunching of leaves and stood poised, his hand above his Sakabatou, his fingers just barely brushing over the handle.  
  
"Kenshin, what's going on? What's happening?" "There is someone outside the dojo. Stay here, Miss Kaoru, I will be back soon that I will."  
  
Kenshin drew his reverse-blade sword. Keeping his breaths and steps silent and quick, he slipped outside and got into position to attack with the Hiten Mitsurugi (sp?) style.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you lurking outside of Miss Kaoru's dojo?" he asked coldly. " 'Ey, Kenshin, lighten up for once in your life, will ya?"  
  
Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Oh, Sano, it's just you."  
  
"Had ya goin there for a minute, eh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, 'nite Kenshin."  
  
"MmmHmm."  
  
They walked into the dojo. When Kenshin got to his room, he found Kaoru slumped over near the wall on his futon, sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he crawled under the covers, turned on his side away from her, and fell asleep beside her. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Mizu: uh...that was a bad chappie.  
  
Sano: no kiddin.  
  
Yahiko: she a bad writer as much as Kaoru's a busu!  
  
Kaoru: hey! *chases after him with Kenshin's sword* come back here you little...  
  
Kenshin: *grabs Kaoru's ponytail and jerks her back, stopping her and takes his Sakabatou  
back* You should not run with sharp objects..or my sword..that you shouldn't. It is  
dangerous.  
  
Kaoru: *in a kind of trance* yes Kenshin....whatever you say...  
  
Mizu: uhh...Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: *looks at her*  
  
Mizu: *stares open-mouthed*  
  
Sano: hmm well since the authoress is uhm...kinda lookin like she's stoned, I'll end the chapter.  
so uh, this is the end. it's ended. yup.  
  
Yahiko: review or Kenshin will do that..thing...he does! he will use mind control! oh...  
aaaahhh!!!!!!!!!! saaaaaaavvvvveeeeeee mmmmmeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! we're all gonna  
dddddiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!! *runs around totally freaked out* 


	4. Chapter 3 Kaoru's Dream

A/N: ok well this is bad. my computer just wiped out the next chapter! I had it saved but hey my comp sux it's old. *shrugs* oh well! Anyways, I had to retype the whole thing! good thing I wrote the story out before I started typing. lol. this is gonna be a worse chapter than the last one, I think. :S anyways, lotsa thanks to my following reviewers:  
  
marywolfe32: that's nice of you to think so!  
  
rurouni madness: thanks, I will!  
  
PrincessSakura4: glad you like it! yep, I'll be updating soon.  
  
kitty-jinxx: yeah poor kenshin, just wait til the last few chappies! lol. and for the non happy part, kenshin wakes up before her so she never really knows he was there.  
  
Now on with my fic after this:  
  
Recommended read: The Only Way, by Dove of Night. it's an Inuyasha fic, and it rocks!  
  
disclaimer: don't own rurouni kenshin. I own the tapes and posters and pix from the net and a plushie or two, but not the series. sad isn't it?  
  
Chapter three- Kaoru's Dream ~Kaoru's POV~  
  
I was in a meadow, the cherry blossoms falling all around us. Kenshin was sitting up on a tree branch looking down at me.  
  
"Kenshin!" I called up to him, standing just beside the tree's trunk. "Miss Kaoru, the Sakura trees are lovely this afternoon, that they are." "Yes, they are beautiful."  
  
I tied back my hair in a high pony-tail and pulling myself up using the lower branches, I soon reached the point halfway between the ground and Kenshin. And gasped. I'd slipped and fell, him grabbing me by the forearm. Kenshin stretched himself over the branch, noth hands lifting me up to where he was sitting. I blushed deeply, mentally kicking myself for acting like a fool.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you should be more careful, that you should. I would've more than glad to help you." "I don't need help climbing a tree, Kenshin." "Miss Kaoru please wake up. Sessha has-" "Huh?" I shot out of bed as my wonderfel dream ended. (end dream)  
  
~Kenshin POV~  
  
I began the morning in a painful air. I stood and placed my hands at the small of my back, stretching. Frowning I made my way to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for myself. Upon finishing, I went back to my bedroom. I heard a sharp intake of breath and quickly rushed to Miss Kaoru's side. About to wake her, I decided instead to just let her sleep. So I watched as my untold love slept. After probably fifteen minutes, I shook her lightly awake. I was quickly brought around by the 19 year old girl. (end K. POV)  
  
"Ooohh...Ouch...." "M-Miss Kaoru, Sessha is sorry." "Oooh.."  
  
Kaoru rubbed her forehead. After being woken up by Kenshin, she'd shot out of bed. He had been leaning over her when she did so, causing them to hit heads. Kenshin sat up swirly-eyed and put his hand behind his head. He frowned but then seemed to manage his infamous cute Rurouni Grin. Kaoru excused herself to go to the clinic to see Megumi, leaving Kenshin to stare after her dazed and a bit curious/confused as to why she left in such a hurry.  
  
*  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! and such a bad one...hmm I should work on both of those...well since it's Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas to all of the readers! and non-readers...not that they'd see this....sorry, rambling. well cyas! 


	5. Chapter 4 A Visit to the Clinic

Announcer guy: disclaimer= the Ruouni Kenshin, the not owning, the me. say it with me: the Rurouni Kenshin, the Mizu, the not owning. VERY good! lol. sarcasm, it's the best thing in the world! [not really.] if you didn't have it, we'd all die. [we would be happy.] and that wouldn't be good, now would it? [no sarcasm=no fighting and all that. looks good 2 me!]  
  
Mizu: well now. you're fired for being...uh...  
  
A.guy: me?  
  
Mizu: no, for simply existing.  
  
Announcer: but YOU are the one who put me in your fic, not ME!  
  
Mizu: well, then...you're fired because you simply exist in my fic! I don't care if it's Yahiko's fault anyways. It probably is.  
  
Yahiko: HEY! I RESENT THAT!  
  
Mizu: *waves him off* oh, you resent almost everything in the world. you'll get over it.  
  
Yahiko: you're right I do and ...no I won't!  
  
Mizu: you will or.....I'll put Mistletoe to your forehead and stick you under a doorway with...... Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke/Yahiko: eww! no!  
  
Mizu: alright then. I rest my case.  
  
Chapter 4=A Visit to the Clinic "Ah, Takuni, what can I do for you today."  
  
"Mmm? Oh, I just need some advice. See, lately I've been getting real distracted. Especially around, well, Kenshin. And I don't know why." Hastily, she added, "Am I sick? I mean, is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Megumi put her index finger to her chin, deep in a thought. "Kaoru, dear, I believe you are in love with Sir Ken. So tell me, have you been dreaming of him?'  
  
"Yes..," she replied, hesitantly. "Wait! I'm not in love with Kenshin! And besides, even if I was he doesn't like me like that, just as a friend, probably more of a sister, I am sure."  
  
"We'll see, Takuni, we'll see." ~Owari Chapter~  
  
Mizu: well that's the second short, third bad [I like it,don't matter if u doesn't. no offense], and second uploaded one on Christmas Eve.  
  
Soujiro: I like it. Damn the people who don't.  
  
Mizu: eee! It's Sou-chan! *realizes what he said* hey! *smacks him upside the head* it's PG13 but that doesn't mean I don't care if there's cursing cuz I DO! *sticks a bar of soap in his mouth* I love ya to death and so does Cassie..and Chelsea..but they can't have you haha! anyways, your my fav char besides Aoshi, even Kenshin, but YOU CAN'T CUsS!  
  
Soujiro: mmph rrg llllnnnnnn!!  
  
Mizu: ~.^ yeah...kay...anyways! thanks my reviewers! here is another short chapter! oh well. I had a brainblock.  
  
Sanosuke: you always have those.  
  
Mizu: SIT!  
  
Sanosuke: *face-plants* I though...that...that was for Inu..Yasha...ouch!!!  
  
Mizu: It is. but I'm the authoress of this so I say it works on you too!  
  
Soujiro: *spits out the soap* review Mizu or you might end up like me! she's evil today!  
  
Mizu: -.-' I don't hate you, but I am strongly disliking you at this moment. 


	6. Chapter5, Cereal boxes,tape,are weapons!

C H A P T E R 5!!  
  
~ Mizu's sis: nope, she don't own it. does she look like she owns anything? *empties her pockets...which have nothing in them....* see? Mizu has a big huge NADDA to give ya if ya sue her!  
  
Mizu: today we're doin somethin differnt.  
  
Sano: differnt?  
  
Mizu: YES!  
  
Sano: -.- you need to work on your english.  
  
Mizu: you worry about that as soon as you pay off your debts, Mister "Just put it on my tab and I'll pay for it later!"  
  
Sano: *cringes* ok, ok, fine you win. just stop mentioning that!  
  
Mizu: okies! I learned something today...that Pringles go -CRUNCHY CRUNCH- when you eat them! ^.^ isn't that right, Sou-chan?  
  
Soujiro: *thinking--when the hell do I get out of here? I'll just do that smiley thing..* so when do I get to leave? *serious face*  
  
Misao: NEVER! bwahahahaha!  
  
Aoshi: -.-Zzz  
  
Misao: *walks up to Aoshi and puts her face right by his ear* ok...AOSHI- SAMA YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW AND GO GET ME A CHEESEBURGER OR ELSE!!! NOOOWWWWWW!!!  
  
Aoshi: O.0 *dazed and confused* yes weasel girl, whatever you say...  
  
Misao: I'M NOT A WEASEL!!  
  
everyone but her and Mizu: YES you are!  
  
Mizu: but you're OUR Weasel girl, and our FAVOREET Weaselgirl! *hugs her*  
  
Misao: ack! can't...breath! ....need air...for lungs!  
  
Battousai: hahaha! you're being choked to death!hahaha!  
  
Kaoru: *whacks him* be nice!  
  
Kenshin: waah! she doesn't love me! she loves my other me! *realizes* wait! he is me, she loves my other me , so Kaoru-dono loves me!!! yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!  
  
Aoshi: *returns with a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake*  
  
Mizu: thankies! *smiles happily and takes a drink of it*  
  
Yahiko: why did he bring a shake back?  
  
Mizu: cuz. *looks at him* I got into his mind, scary place, anyways--and told him to. And here is the yummy fluid I love and cherish!  
  
Soujiro: *slinks away*  
  
Mizu: oh no-no-no you don't! you are NOT leaving, Seta! *grabs him by the neck of his shirt and duck tapes him to the wall*  
  
Soujiro: *winces at the use of his last name* I said you couldn't call me Seta! I agreed to Sou-chan, but NOT Seta! now stop before I behead you with a french frie!  
  
Mizu: haha, how will you do that all tied up, or should I say, 'taped'?  
  
Sano: Missy Jr has a good point there.  
  
Kaoru and Mizu (in unison): WHAT!?  
  
Kaoru: you mean she stole my name? you GAVE her my name? that's perposterous!  
  
Mizu: I am NOT a Missy Jr! never WAS and never will BE! so STOP calling ME THAT!  
  
Sano: *cowers in a corner* ok ok I won't! you win!  
  
Mizu: *stands with one foot on his head* ha! *victory signs* I WINNN! oh yeah, I'm cool, give it up all of you, YOU CAN'T OVERPOWER MY COOLNESS! hahaha! :D  
  
all: (O.o) ((this is my best friend, Charlene,'s emoticon. NO USEY!))  
  
Kenshin: Mizu-dono, do you honestly think that will work, do you?  
  
Mizu: nooo, no I don't. which is why if the readers use it, I will know and I will find them and pour kereosene down their throats and set fire to them! accually I just will leave a nasty review on their fanfics! accually, I won't do anything, but they don't know that.  
  
Yahiko: they do if they're reading!  
  
Aoshi: which I'm sure even--  
  
Sano: an illiterate monkey like you can do! SO read the sign on the door ((what door? one that I put there for lack of better place...and so that this line would fit)) that says "no Yahiko's!"  
  
Aoshi: you interupted me-prepare to DIE!!ha ha ha!  
  
Mizu: o.oU uuuuhhhhhhh ok umm...no fighting!  
  
Sano and Aoshi: *look at each other, then turn on Mizu and grin maniacly.*  
  
Misao: no Aoshi!  
  
Mizu: *is tied up and thrown in...a cereal box? an unexpected twist....*  
  
Battousai: as much as I hate all of you and wish you would burn in the firery pits of hell, I'm going to end this chapter before a catfight starts between The Idiots and The Author.  
  
all: cya!  
  
Mizu: *from the cereal box* bye! c-ya! byeness!  
  
~  
  
* ~  
  
A/N: sorry, just ate a medium chocolate shake, a double plain cheeseburger, and a small fries from Burger King. so uh...that explains nothin. *sighs* oh well. srry if it's short or long or WHAT ever, sorry I haven't updated since forever. don't kill me, flame me in a review if you must, but don't kill me. 


	7. Chapter 6 Kenshin's Talk With Sano

Mizu: sorry for not updating alot. What're you talking about? Of COURSE I own Rurouni Kenshin. It's true, yup I bought it on ebay for $6600! See the official-looking document certificate thingy I got in the mail for it that I have?  
  
Sano: that's a sueing notice.  
  
Mizu: oh yeah. ^.^ o.o! Wait, it's not! noooo! *gets dragged away by FBI, CIA, and STSOY (Sueing The Shit Outta You) agents and men in white coats. now has on an uncomfy straight-jacket, handcuffs, and a muzzle* MMPH RRNG!  
  
Sano: Good riddance!  
  
Yahiko:: haha, yeah! *high-fives Sano*  
  
=`~=`~=`~=`~=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=~~~~~~~  
  
"That was so fun! Thanks, Megumi!"  
  
"Oh hello Miss Kaoru. Where were you earlier today?"  
  
"Oh, Takuni and I went to the Akabeko. We had lunch and then gambled with Sano's friends. Your little girlfriend won 19,000 yen!"  
  
"Yah we played umm...poker!, and I won!"  
  
"Oro? Very good Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin. Bye, Megumi! See ya t'morrow!"  
  
"See you Kaoru, Kenshin."  
  
She waved and walked off as Kenshin and his 'little girlfriend' went inside.  
  
"Well, Kenshin, I'm gonna go put this with the rest of my hidden savings so that Sano and Yahiko don't get into it."  
  
"Ok I will make supper, that I will."  
  
As Kenshin was cutting the vegetablesfor tempura, Sano walked in and sat down near the table waiting for him to say anything. 'Perfect', thought Kenshin. 'I was just hoping the person I need to talk to would walk in, that I was. And now Sanosuke is here.'  
  
"Sano? Can I talk to you?" he asked, still cutting the vegetables and fish.  
  
"Sure, Kenshin, what's up?"  
  
"I need some help with..something."  
  
"Ok, but I'm not into cooking, cleaning, or any chores."  
  
"Ah, not in those areas, it is not."  
  
"So whadya need, buddy?"  
  
"How do you get a person to notice you?"  
  
"Talk to them."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"A certain Jou-chan? Try talking to her."  
  
He blushed. "B-but Sessha c-can't just-"  
  
"Kenshin, when are you gonna learn?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sano rolled his eyes and stood, helping Kenshin bandage a cut on his finger he'd just caused himself to recieve.  
  
"Listen, Kenshin. You're gonna have to make the first move. Jou-chan loves you, everyone but you KNOWS she does, but she's just too scared to do and shy to tell you about it."  
  
"M-miss Kaoru d-doesn't love me, Sano." Kenshin straightened himself out. "Sessha doesn't deserve her. She should be with someone who does, that she should."  
  
"So WHAT ? You're not good enough for her now? Because she's never been almost killed in a battle? Can't cook very well? Never bloodied her hands with that of a dead man, woman, or child? Been asked out? Had sexwith a guy? What is it Kenshin, come on and tell me. I've been positively DYING to know! Don't be trying to pull that shit with me, I know you want her, I KNOW you love her I KNOW YOU DO! Now would you just hurry up and go get your woman already instead of making us all suffer?  
  
Sano stalked out of the kitchen, leaving a very strange-feeling Kenshin behind him.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
So whatdya think about it? good? bad? needs improving? lemme know in a review, onegai and arigatou!! ^.^* 


	8. Chapter 7 The Plan

Thanks to my following faithful reviewers: marywolfe32, rurouni kenshin, PrincessSakura4, kitty-jinxx, unique-starfish. Ya really make keeping Born Happiness going worthwhile!  
  
Disclaimer: no, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. must I continue saying it?  
  
Chapter 7- The Plan  
  
"He just won't tell her, Fox-lady. He mopes around all day though, whining because he loves her, because 'Miss Kaoru and Sessha don't deserve each other'."  
  
"Eh, I know, she came 'round here telling me anout it. Finally I just took her gambling with your buddies at the Akabeko to shut her up."  
  
"WHAT? YOU TOOK HER TO GAMBLE WITH THAT LOAD OF THUGS?"  
  
"She won 19,000 yen."  
  
"Oh. Go Little Missy then."  
  
"Told ya, Rooster-head."  
  
"Oh whatever. Say, what do you say we come up with a plan to play matchmaker for those two so they'll shut up?"  
  
"....Deal."  
  
They both clinked glasses and chugged down their drinks as the deal was made.  
  
IN KYOTO...  
  
Misao brought out Lord Aoshi's tea. That was what she did. Every morning and afernoon. She'd wake up; do her hair and slip into a nice kimono (yes, Misao NOT in a ninga-outfit), a nice pink silk one with yellow butterflies scattered about; then take the tea made by Okina and bring it to Lord Aoshi. Even though he had dropped the title of 'Lord' for the Oni-wa-ban, Misao hadn't and still called him by that.  
  
"Here is the tea, Miss Misao." Okina handed her the tray.  
  
"Thanks, Gramps!"  
  
She balanced the tray in one hand and held the door open so she could step outside with the other. Misao walked down the path to the temple quickly and careful not to trip and splash the tea out, or worse break the cup and have to have Okina prepare more. Sliding open the shoji screen outside of the temple, Misao quietly stepped inside. She kneeled before the man with his eyes closed, set down the tray, and poured the tea.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I've poured your tea. You can drink it now."  
  
"I have ears, girl. I know you poured it."  
  
"Misao was taken aback. "I d-didn't m-mean to trouble you, Lord Aoshi."  
  
He kept his eyes shut, but she could tell that he would have been shooting a glare at her had he not.  
  
"I. I'll just leave it here with you and come back to get the tray later."  
  
Aoshi sighed and stood. He loved upsetting people like Sagara, Hajime Saitou, and the Battousai Himura. But he hated it when he upset Misao. He honestly didn't mean to, he was just used to being cold with everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry. There There were some things that happened last night, and they have affected me."  
  
"What? You didn't get hurt -- you're okay, right Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What happened? Ohh..um nevermind you probably don't want to talk about it."  
  
"They died."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"People I knew, trusted, and..cared about. They died."  
  
"Aoshi-sama..."  
  
"I'd rather you leave me alone for a while, Misao."  
  
"Ok..See you, then..."  
  
"See you."  
  
~*~*~*Owari Chapter  
  
A/N: ok, you keep asking for em, I type em up and upload em. did the sixth (ff.net says 7th), now the seventh (8th), and I might get the eighth (9th) one up tonight. Might. MAYBE. See, all this typin wears out my fingers. Oh I have blisters now...it hurts...lol. ANYJO, Read and Review! I've earned it! I can't feel my fingers because of these last two chapters, so ya better! Kidding! duh. no ya don't have to but it'd make me happy. r&r, sayonara till next chappie! 


	9. Chapter 8 Putting the Plan into Play

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it. One of these days I'll get in trouble for that, but I don't care. I refuse.  
  
A/N: you asked for it. accually, you didn't ask for it. But here's another chapter for ya anyjo. (don't know why I'm sayin that, so don't ask me. if ya do, I probably won't tell ya. most of that might be because I can't...don't know...whatever.) ON WITH MY FIC!!  
  
Chapter 8- Putting The Plan Into Play  
  
That morning Kaoru woke up to find a small sealed envelope next to her hand. Sitting up she ran a finger under the flap, slitting it open. It read:  
  
Miss Kaoru-dono:  
I would very much like to meet you to tell  
you something this afternoon, that I would.  
Could you please see Sessha down by the  
river before lunch?  
-Kenshin  
  
In his room, Kenshin was reading a letter too. His was written in cursive.  
  
Kenshin,  
Could you maybe meet me down by that  
one really beautiful cherry blossom tree  
at the riverside before lunch? Arigatou if  
you do decide to come! Reply,  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin sighed. 'I will come, Kaoru-dono. That I will.'  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" Sano called. "Missy told me to tell you yes, whatever that means."  
  
"Please tell her that I say hai as well, Sano."  
  
"Oh alright. Gods what am I, mail-boy or somethin?"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Sano waved him off and went to tell her.  
  
"Ok." 'I wonder what he means.' "Thanks, Sanosuke."  
  
"Eh. No problem, Jou-chan."  
  
Sano snickered as he sat down on the porch by Megumi.  
  
"They gonna meet each other?"  
  
"Yup. You gonna do up the Missy?"  
  
"Yeah. You, Kenshin?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Suddenly the two burst out laughing.  
  
"This is too great, Fox-lady. I can't believe this is accually working out."  
  
"I know. But they needed the push so as long as they don't find out we set them up, it'lln keep going smooth."  
  
"Hopefully, yah."  
  
"Hey Sano, Megumi. So who did you two hook up?"  
  
"None of your business, Yahiko-CHAN."  
  
"Don't...Call...Me...CHAN!!!"  
  
Yahiko pulled on his hair as he walked into the training room of the dojo to practice his strokes.  
  
"Haha, yeah!"  
  
Megumi and Sano exchanged glorified, proud, sneaky, and satisfied looks; then moved on to discussing other things.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I learned what perpetual motion is today! So ponder on that fact and about what it is while you review. Don't worry, if ya don't know what it is and don't wanna bother lookin it up then I'll explain for ya before the next chappie. But ya gotta ask. 


	10. Chapter 9, Meeting By the Trees

disclaimer: you know I don't own it. you KNOW I don't, so must I say that if you know the truth? *author breaks down sobbing* you all live to terrorize me don't you? well I don't want your reviews then ya evil reviewers!  
  
Kenshin: of course she does, uh haha. she just said that because she and someone she knew just got into a huge fight. but she does want your reviews! really!  
  
Sano: and so do we because if she had no reviewers then Mizu wouldn't continue the fanfic and we all would kinda just disappear into nothing until she started it up again or unless a reader had the crazy idea to continue it. but she is, and they aren't, and if they are, then continuing an author's story without their permission is plagerism (sp?).  
  
Mizu: SHUT UP! You're scarin' away all the readers! *glomps him, knocking him out.* oh, and I apologize right now for and errors I may have made, typing, story follow-up, blah blah blah, cheese, purple,  
  
Kenshin: (O.o) please read the fic now...  
  
Mizu: NO! one last thing! sorry if it's stupid about halfway through, the (could you call it a?) fight scene between Kao/San. I thought it was stupid. funny, yes some. but stupid. NOW ON WITH MY FIC!  
  
~ * Chapter 9= Meeting By the Trees  
  
~  
  
"Kaoru, you look perfect for Sir Ken."  
  
"Really Megumi, you think so?"  
  
"Certainly. And your hair looks so nice all pinned up. It really is a shame you wear it the way you do so often."  
  
"I like wearing my hair that way."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Rrrr, did you come here to help me get ready or to be a pest?"  
  
"Well, the first choice but apparently I've accomplished both with ease."  
  
She laughed as Kaoru shot her a death glare. MEANWHILE, outside...  
  
"Kenshin what the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"The laundry."  
  
"Duh! I mean why aren't ya gettin ready to meet Little Missy?"  
  
"I only would have to stop and rinse off my hands."  
  
"No. You're not gonna just go looking like that! You look terrible!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Now go inside and change, brush your hair, just do somethin!"  
  
After a minute Sano called, "And change outta that pink gi! It has holes in it!"  
  
Kenshin looked down at himself. 'Oro? This gi was fine looking yesterday, that it was. I wonder what happened.' He rushed into the dojo and past Kaoru. 'I wonder why he is in such a hurry. He didn't even stop to say hello,' Kaoru thought.  
  
Kenshin quickly changed into a violet gi. Sheathing his reverse-blade Sakabatou ((Is it Sakabatou? or a Katana? someone please tell me so I don't make any more mistakes!)) and sticking it in the waistband of his hakama, he ran outside.  
  
Aftersaying good-bye to Sano, he quickly but calmly walked down to the riverside.  
  
"Konnichi'wa ((sp?)) Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Konnichi'wa, Kenshin."  
  
At the same time they both said, "I got your note. Huh? I didn't give you a note I only recieved one."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I think we have been set up."  
  
"By who though?"  
  
Kenshin thought for a moment. "Sanosuke and Megumi-dono."  
  
"Hmm. I was thinking Yahiko. But do you really think they could--if they would do--darn it Kenshin! I'm going to kill Sano!"  
  
She ran back to the dojo, Kenshin close behind. ((We all know how fast Kenshin is. Well, Kaoru was doin 60+ what his speed is)).  
  
"Sano!" she screeched. "I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
She took out hern bokken and started hitting him in the head with it. Kenshin quickly came up behind Kaoru and firmly grasped it, putting an end to the bodily harm she was inflicting. Kenshin then wrapped and arm around her waist to restrain her ((NO it's not romance. That is called RESTRAINT, thank you very much)).  
  
"Ken-shin, let me go!"  
  
"No, Miss Kaoru, Sessha cannot do that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Sano he-"  
  
"No. I will let you go after Sanosuke leaves, but I will not give you back your bokken. Sano, go now."  
  
Kaoru pouted as Kenshin walked inside, holding her wooden sword by the handle and balancing it on his right shoulder. She sank to the ground, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Yahiko walked in; trailing behind were his friends Ryoshi and Tsubame.  
  
((Ryoshi is my char. I invented his name, and I even did a drawing of him cuz I got bored. so you don't own him and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not use Ryoshi in your fanfic unless you ask me first, if you want to ask me faster than a review, my email is mizukitty74@hotmail.com . okay?))  
  
"Wait up Yahiko!" Ryoshi shouted after his friend. "Tsubame and I can barely catch up."  
  
He saw Kaoru sitting on the ground, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Hey Kaoru?" He poked her arm. "You 'kay?"  
  
"Yah, Ryoshi. I'm just mad s'all."  
  
"Why?" asked Tsubame and Yahiko in unison.  
  
"Kenshin took away my bokken."  
  
Suddenly, the three children started laughing. Kaoru glared at them and they ran inside screaming hysterically. ((Isn't that a fun word? I'll shush it now.)) So Kaoru went inside too. She went to sleep, trying not to think about anything.  
  
About ten minutes late when she was half asleep, she heard the soft clack of something wooden being laid down, then felt warmth as the blanket was drawn up to her shoulders.((No romance!)) Sensing somebody in the room, she tensed up and gripped the edge of it. An eye opened and Kaoru saw Kenshin sitting across the room, his red-orange bangs hiding his own eyes. She groaned inwardly and turned over onto her side so that she was facing him.  
  
"Ken. Shin."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kaoru shivered and curled up into a ball under the covers. Kenshin, seeing this, sat down behind her, pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. ((NOW it is fluff!)) She brushed her fingertips back and forth against Kenshin's exposed forearm ((he has on a shirt, the sleeve is pulled up.)), giggling as he trembled from her touch.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You really--I mean I--you--I think I--"  
  
"Kaoru, Sessha loves you." ((Notice how he dropped the -dono's and Miss's?))  
  
Kaoru's mouth resembled a perfect ' O '. She smiled and sighed happily.  
  
"Oh Kenshin that's just what I wanted to tell you !"  
  
Kenshin put a hand under her chin and lifted her face. Then, ..  
  
"..Tea would be nice, that it would. Shall I go make a cup for us?"  
  
Kaoru puzzled over this. "Yes. May I come with you to...watch?"  
  
Kenshin smiled his rurouni grin. "Sure, Miss Kaoru!"  
  
He stood and bent over slightly, extending his hand. Kaoru stared, then took it and pulled herself up and together they walked to the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
A/N: Guess what I found out? "Mizu" means "water" in Japanese! yep, found it out by readin a fanfic. and I already knew that "Akuma" meant "devil", so basically my name is (da da da da da da...) WATER DEVIL! but call me that and you might die.  
  
SO WHADAYA THINK? Good? Bad? Don't know? Don't care? Whatever? Review and let me know, please and thankies!  
  
~Mizu Akuma 


	11. Chap 10 FINAL CHAPPIE Winter Snows Bri...

disclaimer: own it, don't , pick one and be happy.  
  
Mizu: I know, I haven't updated in forever (I lost it & those who know me know I write my fics b4 uploading them) and this is hugely long, but I have been really busy. but good knews! my 14th bday is on 4/8, I get my braces off on 4/13! yaaay! yay for me.  
  
All: yaaaay. ~  
  
*  
  
~ Chapter 10---Winter Snows Bring Happyness, the final chapter ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Kaoru held a teacup delicately in her frozen fingers. Kenshin and she had been married for three years (There's obviously been a time lapse.), and alot had changed. Sano had paid off his debts; Yahiko had mastered the Kamiya Kasshin style; Kenshin had stopped 'oro'-ing, -'dono'-ing; 'Sessha' and 'Miss'-ing everyone, and Kaoru had given birth to their son, Kenji. She sighed. Three years so far with Kenshin. She tried to imagine the next ones, if there were to be any.  
  
"Three years and a son, Kenshin. You've brought me so much happiness, and after you left that turned into sadness. Your bout with Shishio has not ended, and you left as a wanderer little less than four months ago. Tonight is our third aniversary and you cannot be here to share it with your wife and your one-year old son. We don't even know if you're still alive. Are you fighting to protect the innocent, or are you off catching some other girl's heart with your Rurouni grin. Tomoe. Me. Who else, Kenshin? Who are you spending tonight with and what are you doing?"  
  
A shadow fell over her as she rested her forehead on her arms on her knees.  
  
"Sano, if you'd not mind, I'd like to be alone."  
  
"Some speech."  
  
A form sat down, sagging the old, worn, all-too-familiar step slightly more. 'Wait, I know that voice!' she thought. She looked up, then wrapped her arms around her husband, sobbing.  
  
"Kenshin, why? Why did you leave Kenji and me?"  
  
"Mis-- Kaoru, I had to. Shishio wanted to kill you two and I wasn't just going to stand by and let him, watching you die. I had to defeat him."  
  
"Kami help me, I'm so mixed up."  
  
Kaoru burried her face in Kenshin's gi, tears staining his chest. He wrapped his shoulders. He ran his fingers through her raven-colored hair, which had come free of its bow and was now hanging loosely around her face. They looked up when a child's voice rang out.  
  
"Muh? Dah?"  
  
"Oh, Kenji...Hello.."  
  
"Dah!"  
  
Kenji pointed at his father and plunked down happily on the porch, laughing and clapping his hands.  
  
"He's old enough to know you left," Kaoru said softly.  
  
Kenshin sighed as she stood and held Kenji's hands, helping him walk.  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, let me finish, Kenshin. Kenji is only old enopugh to know that you did leave, not why. I--I'd rather him not know either." She swung around, holding Kenji under his arms as he giggled. "Our son shouldn't grow up on Shishio and your feuds."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How long has it been I wonder."  
  
"Ara? How long what?"  
  
"Since..oh, just since we really talked like this."  
  
"A while..."  
  
He slipped his hand into hers. Scooping up Kenji in his right arm, he walked back into the dojo.  
  
"Happy third, Kaoru."  
  
"Happy third, Kenshin."*  
  
Kenshin tucked his son into the baby's futon (A/N: I invented this; it's basically a mini-sized futon with real soft foot-tall walls around it) and crouched, watching him sleep.  
  
"He's beautifull, ne?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin. Hair from you and eyes from me."  
  
"Ken..Kenji! He has--my nose!"  
  
"Yes Kenshin, he does," Kaoru giggled, smiling. She turned Kenshin's hand over and put his palm to her cheek. "And your hands. He's Daddy's little boy..."  
  
Kenshin laughed, then leaned over and kissed his wife. They sat, hand in hand, watching the son sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
*~*OWARI!*~*  
  
Mizu: It's DONE! yay! hahaha! ^.^ *is all happy-ish*  
  
All: YAYNESS! DONENESS!! (both my words, I always use them. lol) HA-RAY!!  
  
Cassie: I'm sad that I'm not in this! Poor me!  
  
Mizu: yeah ya are! see? up there? line above this?  
  
Cassie: Oh yeah...  
  
Mizu: well, thanks all for readin this and pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase review! or else I will deprive the world and all who inhabit it of their sweet snow!! lol, j/k. 


End file.
